


October 2: Rimming

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M, No Beta, Rimming, blowjob, handjob, was there any chance I wasn't gonna write this one?, wee dye lick man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-08 10:58:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 2: Rimming

Sonny picks up on Mike's nerves the moment he lets himself in with the key Sonny gave him last week. 

"Hi," Sonny greets with a grin because, yes, Mike is nervous, but Sonny can tell it's an internal thing and not because he's with Sonny. So, it's no problem for Sonny to kiss Mike hello and tug at his tie to make him smile. Mike's kiss is enthusiastic, and his hands on Sonny's hips grip and release in a fidgety way that tells Sonny Mike's going to tell him what's making him nervous the moment they're done kissing.

"What's up?" Sonny asks, draping his arms over Mike's shoulders to keep him close.

Mike chuckles quietly. "That obvious, am I?"

"Only to me," Sonny says. "Unless you've got a different boyfriend hidden somewhere."

"His name is Brad," Mike deadpans. "He's not as handsome as you."

Sonny snorts. "I'll take it," he says. He drops another quick kiss on Mike's mouth, then brushes their noses together. He can tell Mike is working up to something, and he can let him say what he needs to in his own time.

"I…" Mike looks Sonny in the eyes, then glances away. "Um."

It's about sex, Sonny realizes. The only time Mike gets tounge-tied, it's about sex. When they'd compared notes early in their relationship, it had been clear that Mike had noticeably less experience in the less vanilla aspects of sex. Sonny hadn't cared except to make it clear that he'd be happy to help Mike try out anything that might interest him.

"Rimming," Mike says. "I've never rimmed anyone. But. I keep thinking about it."

Sonny knows his smile is ridiculous, and he doesn't care. He's rimmed Mike plenty of times. He loves how Mike falls apart when he does. He is beyond excited to let Mike feel the pleasure he'll give Sonny by trying it out himself. "Oh, absolutely," he says. "You wanna do it right now?"

Mike nods, eager and beautiful in his shy but excited energy. "Yeah. I've been thinking about it all day."

Sonny laughs, cups Mike's face and kisses him hard. He yelps into Mike's mouth when Mike crouches to grab him by the back of the thighs and lifts Sonny's legs so he can wrap them around Mike's waist.

"My handsome prince," Sonny says as Mike carries him down the hall to the bedroom. Mike laughs against his neck, and Sonny leans into it, loving the way he can feel Mike's laugh through his whole body.

Mike lays him down carefully on the bed, and Sonny stretches as he watches Mike undo his tie and strip out of his clothes. His movements are efficient. He's not trying to entice, but that's never stopped Sonny from being enticed. Mike knows his body and does every physical thing with a comfortable confidence that Sonny adores.

"Get naked," Mike says, giving Sonny's worn tee and pajama pants a sharp look.

Sonny strips and stretches again, this time to draw Mike's gaze. He makes note of where Mike's eyes fall: his biceps, his pecs, his hips, then up to his mouth before meeting his eyes.

"Turn over?" Mike asks.

Sonny flips onto his stomach, happy to comply. He grabs a pillow and tucks it under his head. "Have fun," he says because Mike's hands are shaking as they touch his back.

"You're fucking beautiful," Mike says, sounding awed as he runs his hands up and down Sonny's back. "God, you're so beautiful."

Sonny hums in response. He wants to point out that Mike is beautiful, too, but he doesn't want to distract Mike from the task at hand. Sonny knows from experience that Mike wants to concentrate fully on the task at hand and the way Sonny can support him is to make encouraging noises and enjoy the attention.

Mike kisses the top of Sonny's back, then makes slow, thorough work of Sonny's spine. He kisses, licks, then nuzzles every knob, and Sonny can only reply with soft, happy sounds as Mike covers him in affection.

Mike's hands are cold when he lays them on Sonny's ass, and Sonny has to bite back a joke. Mike's hands get cold when he gets nervous during sex, and Sonny thinks it's the cutest thing. He lifts his hips in encouragement and groans when Mike squeezes his cheeks.

"Okay," Mike says under his breath, and Sonny knows he's psyching himself up. It's not that he doesn't want to make a move, Sonny knows, it's simply the final push from Mike's own mind to let himself try something new.

Mike trails an open-mouthed kiss over Sonny's right ass cheek, then drags his mouth across Sonny's crease to continue the kiss on his left cheek. Sonny sighs with pleasure, rolling his hips back slowly to show he likes the touch. 

"Beautiful," Mike murmurs, rubbing his thumbs just under Sonny's ass where it meets his thighs. He kisses the very top of Sonny's ass, just under the dimples of his lower back, and Sonny feels the shiver that goes through Mike as he takes a deep breath and spreads his cheeks.

"Oh," Sonny gasps, almost soundless, at the first touch of Mike's tongue. He's tracing the edges of Sonny's hole, just using the tip of his tongue to feel the ridges of the pucker. Sonny squirms and tries to push back, but Mike slides his hands up to the meat of his ass and holds him still. He flattens his tongue and presses it against Sonny's hole for a second before dragging it slowly upward.

"Oh, fuck," Sonny groans, fingers clenching in the bed covers. Mike repeats the drag, then moves his mouth farther down Sonny's crease and works his way up in a slow, hard glide that makes Sonny whimper for how good it is. "More," he whispers. "Fuck. More."

Mike responds with a small laugh, kissing each of Sonny's cheeks before leaning back in and sucking carefully at Sonny's hole. It's so gentle and loving that Sonny wants to cry. When Mike licks while sucking, Sonny shivers from head to toe and arches his back. 

"Please," Sonny says. "Fuck. Mike. Please."

Mike licks him again and again, adding a bit more pressure but not pressing in hard. He plays with the level of suction, making Sonny moan in pleasure when he increases it and making him whine when he lets off a bit. 

Sonny doesn't know how much time passes before Mike lifts his head. He's panting, and his hands are warm on Sonny's ass now. Sonny can't speak, too wired from Mike's touch to say a word. 

"Are you hard?" Mike asks. 

Sonny nods and lifts his hips so Mike can see.

"Wow," Mike says. He touches Sonny's balls, then slides an arm around Sonny's leg so he can grip his dick. "I want to jerk you off while I rim you. Like you do for me, sometimes."

"Fuck," Sonny manages, pushing himself up on his forearms so Mike can get a better angle on his dick.

Mike laughs, nuzzling Sonny's lower back before licking down Sonny's crease. He goes back to rimming Sonny, jerking him off with a slow, sure stroke that makes Sonny groan. When Mike presses his tongue into Sonny's body, Sonny lets out a guttural shout and shifts so he can cover Mike's hand with his own and encourage him to jerk him off faster. 

Mike responds without words, letting Sonny set the pace on his dick and moving his tongue faster, upping his suction little by little, reading the rising tension in Sonny's body and chasing it higher. Pressing his whole face against Sonny's ass as his tounge fucking becomes desparate and off-rhythm.

"Mike," Sonny gasps, and then all he can do is moan and rock back against Mike's face, rock forward into Mike's hand, and then, in a rush, come all over their combined hands. 

Sonny just barely manages not to fall flat on his face. Mike slowly removes his hand from Sonny's dick and even more slowly stops nuzzling and kissing his ass. Sonny feels the bed shift and turns to see that Mike's still hard, dick nearly purple at the head. 

"Come here," Sonny says, turning on his back and reaching for Mike's thighs. 

Mike slides his dick into Sonny's mouth and comes almost instantly, sighing as Sonny swallows and sucks shallowly on the head of his dick. 

Mike touches Sonny's cheek, and Sonny lets Mike's softening dick fall out of his mouth. Mike drops to one side, making the whole bed bounce as he lands. 

Sonny reaches out blindly and finds Mike's forearm. He traces his fingers down it and tangles their fingers together as they both work to catch their breath. 

"That was fun," Mike says after a couple of minutes.

Sonny laughs and curls in towards Mike, pressing a kiss to his pec as Mike throws an arm around him. "That was fantastic," he replies. "Glad I wasn't the only one who liked it."

Mike kisses the top of his head. "Thank you," he says. He always says it after Sonny's agreed to help Mike try something new. Sonny learned early that there's no explaining to Mike that thanks is unnecessary. 

"You're welcome," Sonny replies. "And, really, thank _you_."

Mike nuzzles into Sonny's hair and holds him close. Sonny hooks a leg over Mike's hip and settles in for a nap in the perfect, comfortable silence.


End file.
